This Is The Way Things Were Meant To Be Or Is it?
by LadyLeanne76
Summary: How will Logan and Veronica, now married and expecting their first child, and those who are closest to them react when out of nowhere Duncan returns to Neptune? How will Duncan react to what has happened since he left? Will he move on and find happiness with someone else, or will he fight for the only women he claims he has ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mollymook, Australia Present Day**_

Duncan Kane hadn't been in Neptune, California in over 5 years. He knew things had changed alot in the years he was gone. He was able to get some information through his one and only confidant, Clarence Weidman for the years after he left, however, about a year and a half ago, Clarence was diagnosed with stomach cancer, and the information was not keeping him as up to date as he would like. Then, six months later, Clarence lost his battle with cancer, and he died. Duncan was heartbroken, not only for the man he considered his friend and his family, but for himself. Duncan thought for sure he would never know what happened to those he cared about the most but then fate intevened. Clarence had set up a way for his father Jake Kane, to contact Duncan right before he passed in the hopes he could help him finally be able to return home, so Duncan knew only what his father, had told him about what was going on. Jake talked about what he could with Duncan, although he made it very clear to Duncan that he was not in the know in some of the people's lives Duncan wanted to know about, in particular, Logan and Veronica. Jake began immediately to work overtime to get it to where Duncan could return to Neptune, but made it very clear, if this was to happen, like it or not Duncan had to abide by what Jake asked of him, that it was the only way he could guarantee his return home with nothing being held over his head.

_**Flashback to one year ago**_

_**Jake:**__ You need to abide by these precautions Duncan. You can't contact anyone stateside while I am working out a deal. If you want to be able to come home, and make a life with Lily, you need to keep everything quiet. _

_**Duncan:**__ I get that dad, but I want those I love back home to know I am returning, so they know, they are prepared, god dad, I want my old life back. _

_**Jake:**__ (sadly) It has been a long time Duncan, I am pretty sure you won't be able to get your old life back. You can't just come home and expect everyone to drop what they all have going on in their lives, so you can go back to the way things were. If you are caught before a deal gets worked out none of that will matter anyways, you will go to jail. You and Lily staying safe, so when it is time for you to come home, you can come home, is more important than contacting anyone PERIOD._

**Duncan:** Alright dad, but the sooner you can get this done, the better. I have been away to long.

_**Back to the Present Day**_

Looking back on that conversation, Duncan knew then, like he does now, that his father was right. None of this would have worked out well, if he didn't do what was necessary to keep himself and Lily from being caught, before they had a chance to do what was needed to get them home. They needed to lay low and stay out of the spotlight, which Duncan thinks he has done quite well in the year since. Duncan weas getting more and more excited thinking about the prospect of going home. Duncan knew quite a bit about what happened to those that he cared about the most. Clarence kept him well informed before he was told he had cancer. Duncan knew that Veronica and Logan had dated again after he left. He also knew they broke up, then got back together, and then broke up again. The two of them he thought were so wrong for each other, if they were right for each other, they wouldn't of kept breaking things off again and again. He thought for sure he would be a better fir for Veronica and together with Lily they could be a real family. With that being said, last he had heard a few months before Clarence's death, the two of them were broken up but they were dating other people. In just a few more days, he could get back to his life, the life he wanted for himself, and the life he wanted with the only women he ever truly loved, Veronica Mars. He only hoped that she was free to be with him like he wanted.

_**Neptune, California Present Day**_

Logan and Veronica Echolls were on their way to the last doctor's appointment for Veronica before she is set to give birth to the couple's first child, the following week. The couple hadn't been this excited since their engagement and subsequent wedding. Logan and Veronica hadn't been back together long before Logan decided to propose. Logan asked Keith for his daughter's hand in marriage and when he said yes, Logan went and planned everything. Logan took Veronica to Luigi's for dinner, and just before dessert got down on one knee, and when Veronica accepted he picked her up and twirled her around the restaurant in excitement. All of the couple's friends were really happy for the couple, and the two planned their wedding, together, just like they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. The ceremony was to take place on June 28th, on Catalina Island at a private resort, and a very secluded beach where the couple didn't have to deal with all the crazies looking to get a shot of them. The ceremony was a beautiful one. Wallace served as Logan's and Veronica's person of honor, happily standing up for both of them. Mac and Parker served as Veronica's bridesmaids, while Dick and surpisingly Weevil served as Logan's groomsman. The reception was to take place right after, and Logan and Veronica would head off to Paris two days later for their honeymoon. Three months later, the couple learned they would be having their first child. At first the two of them were a little nervous. Logan hoped he would be nothing like his own parents, and Veronica hoped and prayed that she would have learned more from Keith than her mother. Outside of Keith, neither of them had great role models growing up. Veronica's mother was an alcoholic, Logan's mother was an alcoholic as well and was also addicted to pills. and then of course there was Logan's father, who physically and mentally abused Logan and his mother before she finally had enough and took her own life, and oh yeah let's not forget he killed Logan's ex-girlfriend, and Veronica's best friend Lily Kane. All those nervous feelings that the two of them had were gone after the first doctor's appointment, when the happy couple heard their baby's heartbeat, and saw their baby's little body growing in Veronica during an ultrasound. When it came time to learn wether the baby would be a boy or a girl, neither one hesitated, of course they wanted to know.

**Logan:** We are here Sugarpuss, you ready, last appointment before the baby is due to join us.

**Veronica:** _(smiling brightly at her husband)_ Yes I am, one more week and our daughter will join us in this world. I didn't think I would be this excited, we were a mess in the beginning. I just know right now, that I can't wait til our daughter, Megan Lynn Echolls is brought into the world.

**Logan:** I know. I thought for sure I would never, and I mean never have kids. I thought with my family history of abuse, it wasn't the best idea. But after we found out we were gonna be parents, your dad, he made me see, that the abuse wasn't hereditary, that it was learned, and if we learn from our families past mistakes, we will be just fine being parents.

**Veronica:** Logan we are gonna be great parents. I have no doubt that you are going to be the best father ever for our daughter

Logan smiled at his pregnant wife then softly kissed Veronica on the forehead. He then got out of the car, and opened the passenger side door for his wife. The couple walked into the doctor's office and Logan signed Veronica in. Within a few minutes, a nurse came out and called Veronica's name. Logan helped his wife to her feet and the two followed the nurse back to the exam room. The nurse exited the room to let Veronica get into her gown, and then reentered and took all of Veonica's vitals, and then left the couple to wait for the doctor. When the doctor came in she looked over Veronica's vitals and then asked her a few questions and then she prepped her for an ultrasound. Everything according to the doctor looked good, and she assured the couple that the baby looked to be on schedule. The doctor insisted on Veronica getting as much rest as possible in preparation for the delivery. The couple agreed to take all precautions and to call the doctor as soon as Veronica was in labor. Veronica got dressed and her and Logan headed out. Veronica suggested the couple invite all their friends and family to join them for lunch at Luigi's, a suggestion Logan agreed to immediately. Veronica immediately began making calls, and was thrilled when everyone agreed to join them. The couple arrived at Luigi's around noon. They were early, as they had told everone to meet them about 12:30. Logan helped Veronica out of the car, then the couple headed inside. As they were entering, Celeste Kane was exiting.

**Celeste:** Logan, Veronica lovely to see you.

**Logan:** _(kindly, but with some anger in his voice)_ Celeste, how are you, how is Jake.

**Celeste:** I am fine, and Jake is doing well, _(turning to veronica)_ Veronica you look absolutely _(Veronica cut her off before she could comment)_

**Veronica: **_(nastily)_ fat, huge, gigantic.

**Celeste:** _(chuckling)_ Actually I was gonna say beautiful. You are absolutely glowing.

**Veronica:** _(taken aback by the compliment)_ Really?

**Celeste:** _(smiling)_ yes, really. Contrary to what you may believe I am capable of a compliment once in a while, anyways, it has been said that women are the most beautiful, when pregnant. I think you reaffrim that notion

**Veronica:** _(unsure how to respond)_ Thank You, I think

**Celeste:** From the looks of things, you are due soon, very soon, am I correct.

**Logan: **Yes, Veronica is due next week

**Celeste:** That is wonderful, do you know what you two are having, a boy or a girl

**Veronica:** _(uncomfortably)_ Ummmm, a girl

**Logan:** _(proudly)_ We are going to name her Megan Lynn Echolls

**Celeste:** _(smiling)_ I am sure Meg and Lynn are watching down on you, very honored and very and proud to have your duaughter named after them.

**Veronica:** _(smiling for the first time)_ we like to think so

**Celeste:** Yes well, _(pausing not sure how to put what she wants to say, she continues)_ I am sure Lily is watching down on you two as well, I have no doubt she would be thrilled about your impending parenthood.

**Logan:** _(smiling uneasy at Celeste)_ I am sure she is, a part of her will always be with us

**Celeste:** _(a little nervous)_ Of course, Well I have to be going, congrats on everything. I hope everything goes well for you two, I really do.

**Logan:** Thanks

**Veronica:** Yes, Thank You.

With that Celeste headed out. Veronica was a bit flustered at Celeste's kindness, she stood there for a moment watching Celeste as she got into her car, while Logan who was suspicious of her behavior squeezed her hand gently. Celeste was never nice, especially not to the two of them. As Celeste drove away, the couple made their way into the restaurant and got to their table. The two conversed about the odd exchange but then quickly began discussing what they were gonna have for lunch. Just then, their guests for lunch began arriving. Logan and Veronica greeted everyone as they arrived then decided to tell them about everything that happened at Veronica's last appointment. A few moments later, the couple filled everyone in on their encounter with Celeste. They all seemed a bit shocked at how the couple described Celeste's pleasant demeanor, and friendliness towards them.

**Keith:** _(chucklin) _Well honey, maybe Celeste decided her life would be better if she started being nicer, it has been known to happen.

**Dick:**_ (snorting)_ No offense Sheriff, but Celeste Kane is known as the "Ice Queen" for a reason. She is never nice, ever, she is a grade A bitch _(with that Mac elbows Dick and Keith and Alicia shoot him a disapproving look)_ what, it is the truth.

**Alicia:** It may well be Dick, but what do you say we try not use that type of language, _(motioning to Darryl)_ especially since we have young ones here.

**Dick:** Ok, _(thinking)_ Celeste Kane, she is a grade A witch.

**Wallace:** _(chuckling)_ Yeah I got to agree, The few times I had seen her she was always railing into Veronica for just being there.

**Logan:** _(concerned)_ Celeste is indeed a witch. There was just something so off about her behavior. After all these years she decided to start being nice now, and to the two of us no less. Two people who she has never and I mean never liked.

**Mac:** I don't think I have ever met Duncan's mom. I have met his dad. He seemed nice enough I guess, but he was cold, very very cold.

**Veronica:** _(nodding her head at Mac)_ It is possible that maybe after all this time she is just happy, and maybe she is thrilled we that we are together, and I am not with Duncan.

**Logan:** (snorting) Maybe.

The waitress came over and immediatly took everyone's drink order. Upon returning with everyone's drinks, the group decided on ordering several of the appetizer's off the menu. Once the appetizer's were brought tp the table everyone was ready to order. The waitress took the table's order and began to dig into the appetizer's that were ordered.

**Keith:** So Logan, Dick how are things going with the expansion plans for Surf's Up Surf Shops.

**Logan:** _(smiling brightly)_ Great. We will be opening about 6 more surf shops along the California coast in the next few weeks, to go with the 3 that we opened last year.

**Dick:** If all goes well, we will open even more next year, including 3 in Hawaii

**Keith:** _(impressed) _Hawaii, wow the shops should do well there.

**Logan:** We think so.

At that moment, the group's food arrived. They all dug into their orders, enjoying and savoring every bite. Over lunch hey discussed the plans for once the baby comes, and made sure everyone knew what to do, and where to go once Veronica went into labor. Everyone knew, but Veronica thought a refresher since they re only a week away would be good.

**Parker:** (chuckling as she sips her wine) Relax Veronica, we got it. We know what to do, where to go. Don't worry about.

**Wallace:** _(Nodding in agreement)_ You should worry about relaxing like the doctor said, believe me everything else is under control.

**Alicia:** Veronica, you don't need to worry honey, everything will be just fine.

**Weevil:** Yeah V. Just do what the doctor tells you, everything else is handled, just how you wanted.

**Mac:** Logan has taken care of everything, you have nothing to worry about

**Dick:** Ronnie, it is normal I am sure, to feel like this so close to the baby coming, (laughing) but Logan, he knows better than to not take care of things the way you want, especially since you would cut him off for like forever

With that the table cracks up laughing. Leave it to Dick to lighten up a room. Logan looks over to Veronica and he sees she has a huge smile on her face. Logan couldn't help but feel that for the first time, in a long time everything was right. Veronica and Logan were happier than they ever had been, and in a little over the a week, they would celebrate even more happiness when their beautiful daughter is born.

Meanwhile, after running all her errands Celeste Kane has finally returned home. She finds Jake on the phone. Who he is talking to she has no idea, but she is sure it is to try to secure Duncan's safe return home. Celeste was still shaken by her run in with Logan and Veronica. She wasn;t expecting it, and she tried to be as nice as she could, and she truly was happpy to see things going so well for them. Celeste always thought Veronica belonged with Logan, and not with Duncan, so she was relieved that when Duncan returned home, Veronica was with who she truly belonged. She just hoped Duncan saw it that way. In that moment she was brought out of her thoughts as Jake hangs up the phone, and begins to speak with her.

**Jake:** Celeste, Did you get all you errands done

**Celeste:** I did. I got everything all taken care of.

**Jake:** Good, glad you were able to get it all done

**Celeste:** So am I, I want to have everything done before Duncan comes home. _(pausing)_ By the way, while I was out, I also ran into Logan and Veronica

**Jake:** _(looking up at her)_ Oh. How did that go?

**Celeste:** It went well. Veronica is due to give birth next week, they are having a girl and they are naming her Megan Lynn Echolls.

**Jake:** Wow. I am bit surprised by the name they chose

**Celeste:** Why. Meg was Veronica's friend, and Lynn was Logan's mother, it is natural for a child to be named after people who were important to ones family.

**Jake:** Of course, of course. Well good for them. This does make me a bit nervous about how when Duncan comes home he will react to the news.

**Celeste:** I agree. I don't think he will take Logan and Veronica's marriage well, and he really won't like Veronica having a child with someone else especially Logan.

**Jake:** I have no doubt that he won't take this news well. That being said I am glad he didn't learn about the wedding from Clarence before he died. He might, knowing how he feels about Veronica, have tried to stop the wedding from happening.

**Celeste:** Honestly, I don't think anyone or anything would have been able to stop the wedding between Logan and Veronica. I have no doubt, seeing the two of them today, Veronica loves Logan very much.

**Jake:** I agree. The two of them have always loved each other. I am not surprised and I know you aren't either that they got together.

**Celeste:** No, I am not. I am just a little shocked it took them this long. I thought for sure they would have been married long before they were out of college.

**Jake:** We should tell Duncan before he gets home, about Logan and Veronica.

**Celeste:** _(sighing) _I agree. We don't want him to find out on his own. We don't know how he is going to react.

**Jake:** There is nothing he can do. Logan and Veronica are married, they are having a child.

**Celeste:** _(concerned)_ Jake, you know how Duncan is when it comes to Veronica Mars. I think even her being married to Logan and having his child won't deter him from trying to get her back.

**Jake:** Yes I agree, and that is the last thing we need.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan and Veronica always had a volatile relationship, that would pull them together, and tear them apart. Now however for the first time in a long time they are happy and content with their lives. For most of the years of college the couple was a part, but they had this desire to becoming friends again, which caused them even more problems, at least with those with whom they dated over the years, who wanted them to cut all ties with each other.

_**Flashback Sophomore Year at Hearst**_

_Veronica had stayed with Piz, after the incident in the cafeteria at the end of freshmen year. Things went well for most of the summer, with Veronica and Piz off for their respected internships, and them getting to spend quite a bit of time together alone on weekends. However that soon ended when Wallace's brother Darryl got extremely sick, and Veronica chose to go home to Neptune once she learned Wallace, was going to be returning early from his summer in Africa. Veronica was their for Wallace and Mrs. Fennel during the time Darryl was sick, and much to everyone's surprise, so was Logan. Wallace was skeptical of Logan wanting to be there at first, but when Darryl needed a blood tranfusion, and there was a short supply of Darryl's blood, Logan who had the same blood type donated for the Fennel's. This brought Wallace and Logan closer and ultimastely friends again. Piz could of gone back to Neptune, but had chosen to stay in New York, and finish his internship, However, when Piz learned of Wallace's renewed friendship with Logan, he thought for sure that Logan did this to get back into Veronica's life with Piz not there. Piz's constant complaining about Logan started to irritate Wallace, who wanted to hear none of it. _

_**Wallace:**__ Look Piz, I know you don't like the guy, and believe me I get it, but he helped save Darryl's life, and that for me is enough to try to get past everything that has happened. _

_**Piz:**__ Look Wallace, I am happy Darryl is going to be ok, but Logan can't be trusted, he is a psychopath, just like his father_

_**Wallace:**__ (sighing) Honestly Piz, do you think before you speak, Logan may be alot of things, but he is nothing like his father. If you know what is good for you, you will keep that opinion to yourself. _

_**Piz:**__ (disgusted) I read all about Logan's dad, I know what kind of man he was, and I am sorry but Logan is just like him in every way. Darryl is now going to be ok because of it. _

_**Wallace:**__ You didn't know Logan's dad, they type of man he was. Logan is nothing like him. Maybe you should get you facts straight before spewing that kind of garbage._

_**Piz:**__ (calmly) I think I experienced Logan being like his dad first hand thank you very much, and I think I got the facts straight, maybe you should try to_

_**Wallace:**__ Seriously. I know the facts, I lived it with Veronica every step of the way, I know what he was like, what he was capable of, and Logan is nothing like his dad. _

_**Piz: **__(nastily) Whatever. You are entitled to your opinion, and I am entitled to mine. Tha fact is, Logan is using this as a chance to get in Veronica's good graces, and you are enabling him, and I don't like it. _

_Piz hung up with Wallace, and regretted what he said immediately. Not because he didn't think he was wrong, but because he knew Wallace would tell Veronica everything, and sure enough he was right, as a hour later, an angry Veronica was calling him._

_**Piz:**__ (trying to remain cool) Hey babe, how's your day been _

_**Veronica:**__ (laughing) My day, oh let me tell you how my day has been. My best friend, Wallace, I think you know him, calls me angry as hell, and tells me he is about to fly out to New York and beat your ass. I ask him why and he proceeds to fill me in on your conversation. What the hell is wrong with you?_

_**Piz:**__ (angrily) Excuse me. What the hell is wrong with me, seriously. _

_**Veronica:**__ (nastily) What in the world gives you the right to say the things you did to Wallace, about Logan, and his father. You didn't know his father, hell you don't know Logan._

_**Piz:**__ (ready to explode) I know enough based on experience, that Logan is just like his father, and you would be wise to continue to stay away from him_

_**Veronica: **__(in a serious tone) Oh really and if I chose not to stay away from him_

_**Piz:**__ Don't come crying to me when he hurts you, or someone you love. _

_**Veronica:**__ (nastily) No worries Piz, from here on out, there is nothing between you and me, so if he does hurt me, I won't be running to you. _

Veronica wasn't all that upset over the break up, and no one was surprised at that. Even though her and Logan were on the outs, she always defended him especially when it came to people comparing him to his father. Piz stayed in New York tranfering to NYU, which was probably a good thing, considering he might of got a beat down at the hands of Logan again, and those with whom he was friends. Although no one was surprised at Veronica and Piz's break up, they were surprised that this didn't push Logan and Veronica

back together. This was the start however, of them finally becoming the friends they needed to be able to try to once again be together. However, that in itself would cause problems later on as well, this time for Logan and the young women he was dating sometime later.

_**Flashback Senior Year At Hearst**_

_Logan and Audra Mazzolli had started dating two weeks after Veronica left for her third summer internship with the FBI. Everything between the couple was good as the summer progressed, but not everything was good between Audra and Logan's friends. Audra found it hard to be friends with any of them. She didn't like Mac at all, mostly because it was no secret two of her best friends both were Logan's ex-girlfriends. However much she didn't like her, she had to be nice, since she was Logan's business partner. Parker was another story. Audra hated Parker, and she made no secret about it, especially to Logan saying she felt it was disrespectful of Logan to be friendly with Parker, since of course she was one of his exes. Audra didn't only have issue with Logan's female friends. Audra also had issues with Wallace and Dick. Audra didn't know much about Veronica other than she was Logan's ex, but not knowing anything about their past, and knowing all her friends were Logan's friends, including Wallace, being around him was even more uncomfortable then being around Mac and Parker. Audra absolutely hated Dick, and made it very clear to Logan that eventually Dick was going to bring him down with his immaturity and constant partying. Logan knew it might be hard for Audra to get along with his friends, and when she voiced her displeasure he made it very clear that he considered all of his friends as his family and that they would never be cut out of his life. Veronica had kept in touch with everyone over the summer and knew about how Logan had started dating and about how they didn't like his new girlfriend, at all. Veronica didn't talk to Logan much over the summer, but they did email, and text on occasion. Logan's communication with Veronica didn't sit well with Audra, but she knew she couldn't say anything, as she was already on thin ice when it came to Logan's friends. When Veronica returned home, everyone was happy to see her, including Logan, who's affectionate hug at the airport, infuriated Audra, who was ready to fight for her man, and put Veronica in her place. The first few weeks of classes were hectic for everyone. As Halloween approaches, Mac, Parker and Veronica decided it was time to cut loose, and they made plans to attend the Pi Sig Halloween Party. _

_**Mac:**__ I am not sure yet what I should go as, although I got a few ideas. Dick suggested I go as a stripper, which I flatly replied with a hell no. _

_**Veronica:**__ (laughing) Do you have any ideas, anything you might wanna go as_

_**Mac:**__ Cleopatra maybe_

_**Parker:**__ Yes, oh god Mac you should, and I can do your hair and makeup_

_**Mac:**__ (sighing) must you_

_**Veronica:**__ (laughing) yes she must_

_**Mac:**__ Ok Parker what are you going as_

_**Parker:**__ A barbie doll. (Mac and Veronica look at Parker with raised eyebrows) What, I always wanted to dress up like one but my mom didn't approve, what about you Veronica, what are you going as_

_**Veronica:**__ I honestly haven't decided, although Audra suggested I go as Medusa, she says it would suit me_

_**Parker:**__ (rolling her eyes) More like it would suit her. _

_**Mac:**__ (laughing) Yes but we would have to warn Logan not to look her in the eyes. _

_**Logan:**__ (coming up on the laughing girls, with Audra on his arm) Ladies, did I just hear my name. _

_**Veronica:**__ (laughing) Yes you did, we were wondering what you were gonna go as to the Halloween party at the Pi Sig House, you always do seem to surprise us with your creativity_

_**Audra:**__ (firmly) We aren't going to the Pi Sig Party, we have other plans_

_**Logan: **__(surprised)__ Oh we do, do we, since when. I told Dick we would be there_

_**Audra:**__ (irritated) Well you shouldn't of made any plans with Dick until you spoke to me, I made other plans with some of my friends to go to a Halloween party in LA at Vinyl_

_**Logan:**__ (annoyed) Well maybe you shouldn't have of made any plans were your friends until you talked to me. Sorry honey, but I am not going to LA, and I am certainly not going to Vinyl_

_**Audra:**__ (angrily) Why not, Vinyl will be the most happening place in SoCal this Halloween. _

_**Logan:**__ LA on Halloween is a zoo, and Vinyl is not the type of place I want to hang out at, let alone be seen in, sorry not happening. _

_**Audra:**__ (angrily) Logan, I am not missing the party of the year, we are going to Vinyl. _

_**Logan:**__ (assertive) No we aren't. If you wanna go, go I won't stop you, but I am gonna go to the Pi Sig party, I now there I will at least be in the presense of better company_

_**Audra:**__ (shocked) You would rather stay here, and go to a frat party, and hang out with your loser friends, than go with me to Vinyl's Halloween Bash._

_**Logan:**__ (angrily) My loser friends, really Audra. _

_**Audra:**__ (nastily) Yes Logan, your loser friends. God, your such an idiot, can't you see these people aren't worth your time, you can do so much better. I mean, imagine my surprise when I learned you slummed it by dating these two, (pointing to Parker and Veronica, who are both about ready to beat Audra down) _

_**Logan:**__ Your right Audra, (the girls all turn their head violently in Logan's direction), I am an idiot, I can do so much better, (all three girls look at Logan in shock), than a whiny, self absorbed bitch like you for a girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend now. _

_**Audra:**__ (surprised) What! You are dumping me_

_**Logan:**__ (smugly) Yes, Yes I am. I warned you when we first started dating that my friends were like my family, and I wouldn't tolerate them being insulted, and by insulting them you are insulting me, maybe this will teach you a lesson, so you don't make the same mistake with your next boyfriend. _

_Audra stomped off, and Logan sat down with the girls at their table, smiling from ear to ear. The three girls just look at him in shock, not sure what to say. _

_**Logan:**__ What! Like you all having been waiting for that moment for weeks. _

_The girls all break out into hysterical laugher and begin discussing their plans for the Pi Sig Halloween party. A little while later, Mac and Parker excuse themselves as they need to head to class leaving Veronica and Logan alone at the table_

_**Veronica:**__ So are you ok, I mean I know you really like Audra_

_**Logan:**__ I am fine. I did like her, but her attitiude towards everyone really was starting to bother me. I should have done it weeks ago, but I don't know I guess I didn't know how. Today, the way she treated you guys, really made it easy_

_**Veronica:**__ I am sorry, I know what it is like, you know to be with someone who hates your friends. _

_**Logan:**__ Piz didn't hate your friends, he hated me, big difference, and we weren't really friends back then, it wasn't til after you guys broke up we started being friends again_

_**Veronica:**__ Actually, he sent me a email a week or so after we broke up, and he went off, and trust me he didn't like any of my friends_

_**Logan:**__ Really, he and Wallace were roommates and they were friends or so I thought I guess not_

_**Veronica:**__ They were, until he defended you to Piz after you donated blood for Darryl_

_**Logan:**__ Ahhh that is right, remind me if we ever see him again I owe him a broken nose_

_**Veronica:**__ No way Echolls, you will have to stand in line like everyone else, I get first crack at him\_

_**Logan:**__ (laughing) Ok. All is fair in love and war I guess_

_**Veronica:**__ You know, we aren't very good at dating other people. No one we ever date ever and I mean ever likes any of our friends_

_**Logan:**__ Yeah I know, remember that guy Brandon, you dated, he made Ziggy the guy Luke bought steroids for back in high school look small, he hated Wallace, said white girls shouldn't have black guys for friends. _

_**Veronica:**__ Yeah, he was an ass, I am so glad Wallace gave him the beat down he deserved, although you got to admint he was quite a wimp for someone so beefy wasn't he_

_**Logan:**__ yeah, god what were you thinking_

_**Veronica:**__ appaarently I wasn't, but you got no room to talk, what about Tara, that girl had more plastic surgery than Madison, and we all know just about every part on Madison is fake. _

_**Logan:**__ Yes well, neither one of us have done great in the relationship department so neither one of us can criticize the other apparently. _

_**Veronica:**__ Do you ever wonder why that is, I mean what is it about us where we can't seem to find someone that makes us happy_

_**Logan:**__ No, I don't wonder why, because I know why, it is because no one else can make us happy but each other, but that being said every time we try we just can't seem to make things last_

_**Veronica:**__ Well, we have come along way since we were last together, and we have worked out alot of issues, maybe someday we will_

_Logan took that last statement as hope and low and behold, six weeks later, just before Christmas, Logan asked Veronica out, and the couple happily reunited. He didn't hesitate soon after that to propose._

_**Echolls Home, Neptune, California, Present Day**_

Logan and Veronica had spent the next few days after her last doctor's appointment relaxing at home, waiting for Veronica to finally go into labor. She was tired of carrying around all the extra weight, despite the fact Logan thought she was sexy, she was so ready to pop this baby out. Logan ran a warm bath for Veronica that night before they went to bed. When she was ready to get out she was so much more relaxed. The happy couple cuddled uo next to each other and fell asleep. A few hours later, Veronica awoke, and was in a great deal of pain, as she gathered herself, she turned on the light on the night stand and tried to get out of bed, only to feel more pain.

**Veronica:** Logan, (he stirred a bit) Logan wake up

**Logan:** _(sleepily)_ Huh what is it.

**Veronica:** I think I just had a contraction, I think I am going into labor.

**Logan:** _(fully awake now, he jumps up)_ you sure

**Veronica:** No I am not sure, I mean I woke up and was in pain, and I tried to get up (with that he cut her off)

**Logan:** Ok I am calling the doctor, and your dad

Logan got his phone and made the calls while Veronica remained in their bed. After calling the doctor, and Keith, he gathered everything Veronica needed and loaded it into the car.

**Veronica:**_ (yelling)_ Logan

**Logan:** _(running up the stairs)_ Veronica I am right here, what is it, what is wrong

**Veronica:** I think my water just broke

**Logan:** Oh God, let's go we got to get you to the hospital

Logan helped Veronica down the stairs, and into the car. He put on her seatbelt, then handed her a blanket to cover her up. He got in the car turned on the engine, and raced to the hospital. When they arrived Keith was already there, and a nurse was ready to wheel Veronica in and get her ready for the delivery, as her doctor was on her way. The nurse got Veronica's vitals then settled her into her room. The contractions by Logan's count were about 7 minutes apart. By the time the doctor arrived 15 minutes later, they were only about 4 minutes apart.

**Dr. Haynes:** Veronica, looks like your daughter wants out, you ready.

**Veronica:** Am I ready, no not relaly but I guess I have no choice, (the doctor laughed) the pain is immense though any chance I can get something to ease it a bit.

**Dr. Haynes:** Of course, I will take care of that right away, (the doctor left and returned with the nurse who performed an epideral, which calmed Veronica down immensely). Now that we have tqaken care of that we are gonna get you in position

**Logan:** Position?

**Dr. Haynes:** This bed is a special bed for child birth. We will pull out the supports so Veronica can open her legs wide, which will allow her to push more comfortably, and allow us to watch for the baby as she comes out.

**Logan:** Ok got it.

**Dr. Haynes:** Now Veronica, let's get you in position, and we will get a chair for your husband so he can sit next to you, and help you with your breathing exercises as you get closer to giving birth. (Veronica nods)

The nurse brings Logan a chair, and he sits down next to Veronica's bed holding her hand as the contractions continue. Menawhile, Keith had called all of Logan and Veronica's friends and they were arriving in the waiting area. Everyone was excited and were sporting gifts for the new baby. A few minutes after everyone has arrived, Logan came out to update everyone.

**Keith:** _(nervously)_ Logan How is she.

**Logan:** She is holding her own, the pain was pretty bad for a while, but the gave her an epideral so she is with a little less painand more relaxed.

**Keith:** _(relaxing)_ Good, Good.

**Logan:** She is asking for you. You can get to her room through those doors, and her room is the third on the left.

**Keith:** _(surprised)_ Oh, okay

**Logan:** I will give you two a minute and then head back in when you guys are done. _(Keith nodded)_

Keith walked back the way Logan had instructed him, and entered the room to see Veronica laying back on the bed.

**Keith:** Hey Honey, _(Veronica looks up at him and smiles)_ how you doing in here

**Veronica:** Oh God dad, it hurts so bad, but I'm starting to relax a bit more though.

**Keith:** Everyone is out there waiting for you to bring Megan into the world.

**Veronica:** _(giving him puppy dog eyes)_ Dad, Please tell me I am gonna be a good mother

**Keith:** _(frowning)_ Of course you are honey. You and Logan are gonna be fine parents of that I am sure.

**Veronica:** But dad, _(Keith interupts her)_

**Keith:** You and Logan didn't have the greatest role models when it came to parenting, but you will make sure you don't make the same mistakes.

**Veronica:** You mean it.

**Keith:** Yes honey, _(serious tone)_ now buck up, and get my granddaughter out here ASAP, _(he laughs then kisses Veronica on the forehead) _

Keith walks back out to the waiting area to find Logan chatting with everyone. Logan looks up and sees Keith has returned and says good bye and makes his way back to his wife, to help her all he can as she delivers their little girl.

_**Mollymook, Australia Present Day**_

Duncan was waiting with Lily at the private air strip where the Kane Family's private jet was due to land to take them home to Neptune. As they wait, Duncan thinks back to all his best memories there, and hoping the best are yet to come. He doesn't know what to expect, he has no idea what any of his old friends are doing or if they are even in Neptune still. However that being said, he hopes he gets to see, Veronica, and prays that she hasn't left Neptune for parts unknown. At that moment Lily begins to yank on his pant leg. He looks at her to see her pointing as the jet before them comes to a halt. Moments later, Celeste and Jake Kane are exiting the plane, and making there way towards Duncan and Lily. The reunited family greets each other with hugs, and tears. They quickly load up the plane and board headed home to Neptune. Celeste and Jake had bought quite a few gifts for Lily and Duncan allowed her to open them on the plane. A little while later, Lily has passed out and Duncan, Celeste and Jake discuss the legalities of his return home

**Duncan:** Dad I get it ok, I do but I am finally going home, ready to resume the life I left behind

**Jake:** _(nervously)_ About that, Duncan alot of things have changed since you were last in Neptune, in fact some things you mother and I were not aware of until recently since we stayed in Napa most of the last year trying to get you home

**Duncan:** _(rolling his eyes, but maintaining a smile) _Dad, I know things have changed, Clarence kept me up to dae on things before he died.

**Jake:** These are things that have happened since, or at least since you last got an update.

**Duncan:** (confused) Like what.

**Celeste:** Duncan, you might not like much of what has happened since

**Duncan:** _(curiously) _Oh, like what

**Celeste:** _(cautiously)_ Well, for starters, Logan and Veronica are married, in fact they just celebrated their one year anniversity two weeks ago

**Duncan:** _(shocked)_ What! Logan and Veronica are married. Last I heard a few weeks before Clarence died, they weren't even together, are you sure

**Jake:** Yes, we are sure, your mother ran into them earlier this week, they are expecting their first child anytime now

**Duncan:** _(appaulled)_ What, they are having a baby too.

**Celeste:** Yes, they are having a girl, and they are naming her Megan Lynn Echolls.

**Duncan:** _(shaking his head angrily)_ I find this hard to believe, it has only been a little over a year since Clarence last updated me, about two weeks before he died, and Logan and Veronica were not together

**Jake:** Well, is it possible that maybe Clarence kept this from you

**Duncan:**_ (angrily)_No way dad, he wouldn't he knew how much I love Veronica, he knew I still loved her like I did all those years ago, and wanted to find my way back, he wouldn't

**Celeste:** Duncan, I asked around a bit once we made our way more to Neptune, and from what I gathered via the gossip tree, they got back together right before Christmas of their senior year at Hearst, and married in June after they graduated.

**Duncan:** That can't be right, I got my last update right after they graduated, Clarence said they were still apart.

**Jake:** I am sorry Duncan, but Logan and Veronica are married, and they are anytime now, going to be parents.

**Duncan:** (turning int he direction of his mother) You said you seen them, last week.

**Celeste:** I was picking up lunch for your father and I, from Luigi's the two of them were going in as I was leaving, it was obvious she was pregnant, and they offered up that she was, and they told me it was gonna be a girl and what they were gonna name her

**Duncan:** Yeah right, Logan and Veronica can't stand you, while would they offer up info on their baby, to you of all people. I don't believe all of this, all this is lies, dirty rotten lies.

Duncan got up and went over to his carry on luggage and grabbed out his laptop. He scowered the internet using the search Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars. The search yielded an announcement in the Balboa County Ledger, of the couples wedding on June 28th, on Catalina Island at a private resort, and some pictures the couple provided from the ceremony. Duncan then found photos of a very pregnant Veronica and Logan smiling and laughing while shopping in Beverly Hills at some of the most trendy baby stores. Duncan took a deep breathe and sighed. He couldn't believe that they were married, and having a baby. Clarence lied to him, kept him in the dark about everything involving Logan and Veronica's relationship. Duncan is angry. He wonders what else Clarence kept from him, what else went on he doesn't know about. The more he thinks about it, the more angry he gets. Angry at Clarence, for keeping all these secrets, angry at Logan and Veronica for betraying him in everyway, and ngry at himself for running away without her, she shoulod of been with me, she should of been Lily's mother. Now instead, she is Logan's wife, and the soon the mother of his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica was exhausted. After four hours Megan Lynn Echolls finally decided to go easy on her mother, and grace her expecting parents with her presense. Veronica watched Logan as he helps the nurses tend to their little bundle of joy, while the doctor stitched her up. Veronica smiles at the sight before her, the man of her dreams cooing their child as the nurses clean her up, wrap in a blanket, and then gently hand her to her father.

**Logan:** _(looking at Veronica)_ you are absolutely beautiful, just like your mother

**Veronica:** _(smiling)_ She is beautiful isn't she

**Logan:** _(walking over to the bed where Veronica is resting, she looks down at Megan)_ I am thinking mommy would like to hold you, don't you Megan

**Veronica:** _(beaming excitedly)_ I would like that very much

**Logan:** _(Megan begins to squirm as he hands her to Veronica)_ I think she is excited as well

**Veronica:** God Logan, she is so tiny, and light.

**Logan:** Light as a beach ball

**Veronica:** Yes, and she has your eyes, and your dimples

**Logan:** _(chuckling)_ Yes but she also has your nose, and mouth, she has all our best features

**Veronica:** _(laughing)_ yes she does.

**Nurse 1:** Mr. and Mrs. Echolls, we got your private room all ready for you, so we need to get you situated, so we can take you there.

**Veronica:** Of course, of course, (turning to Logan) while they get me all set to go up, you should go let everyone know Megan has arrived.

**Logan:** I would prefer to go with you, make sure you guys get settled

**Nurse 1:** Mr. Echolls, I can wait til you return to take them up, your family has been easgerly waiting for news. Once we get your wife and daughter settled there they can visit. They will be in room 415.

**Logan:** Ok. Sounds good. I will go let everyone know, and be right back.

Logan goes to the waiting area to let everyone know Veronica and Megan are doing fine. He informs them they are taking her up to her private room, shortly and they can visit there. He gets congratulations from everyone and makes his way back to his wife and daughter. Logan has arrived back just in time, and the nurse is preparing to move Veronica and Megan to their new room. When they arrive in the room, the nurse settles them in, letting them know the baby will need a feeding shortly to which the proud parents nod. a little while later, Veronica is feeding Megan when Keith and Alicia make their way in to see her, with Wallace and Darryl. The happy smiles they have from ear to ear, bring a warm feeling over Logan, as he finally realizes he has the family he always wanted, a happy loving one. A little while later, Mac, Parker, Weevil and Dick make their way in to see the baby. After about an hour of family and friends Veronica is exhausted, and they all leave with promises to come back later to visit, as Logan takes Megan, and begins to get a lesson in diaper changing from the nurse, while Veronica doses off.

A few hours later, the Kane family's private jet has landed, and a crack security team is getting family into a large black SUV. Duncan is still in shock over the news he learned about Logan and Veronica, but is covering for his daughter who is excited to be home. Celeste and Jake are very nervous, they explain that they will heading straight to the FBI Headquarters in San Diego to meet with FBI agents and have a press conference. After meeting with the FBI agents, and making everything legalized, Duncan Kane is finally a free man, and in moments he will tell the world his side of the story, and of his return home.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Logan watches as his wife and daughter continue to sleep. It has been a long day for everyone. Moments later Megan has become restless as she is ready for her nect feeding. She begins to cry which wakes Veronica, who is insistant she feed Megan. Logan agrees and sits back in the chair next to the bed, and grabs the remote for the T.V. and turns it on. Logan is in shock as he sees Duncan's face on the screen, and the headline, BREAKING NEWS "Duncan Kane cleared of all charges, returns home".

**Logan:** _(shocked)_ Oh my god!

**Veronica:** _(concerned)_ Logan what is it

**Logan:** Veronica, look at the T.V.

**Veronica:** _(shocked)_ Oh my god, is that...

**Logan:** Yes it is, he has been cleared of all charges, he is home.

**Veronica:** Well that explains Celste's behavior last week

**Logan:** Sure does.

**Veronica:** _(happily)_ Well I am happy he is home, now all our friends can share in our joy and happiness

**Logan:** _(nervously)_ Yes of course I am glad he is home, but Veronica, Duncan may not take this very well

**Veronica:** _(frowning)_ No he might not, but it has been 5 years Logan, we aren't the same people we were then. You and I we have come a long way, and finally made it back to each other. There is no one else for me but you. We are married, have a beautiful daughter, a very loving family, great friends. Things for us couldn't be any better, and nothing Dunca can do will change that.

**Logan:** _(leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips, then kissing Megan gently on the forehead)_ I know babe, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be a little nervous about all this.

**Veronica:** I know, I am a little nervous too, knowing Celeste she has already informed Duncan we are married and are having a baby.

**Logan:** That is what worries me, that he already knows, that he has been seething over all of it, I mean we don't know how he has been medically since he has been gone, it scares me you know, how he will be since you all were still together when he left, and he expected you to wait, he might not be to thrilled you didn't

**Veronica:**_ (adjusting Megan in her arms)_ Honestly, I don't care. He chose to leave, he chose to go on the run. I didn't like, but I understood, considering how Meg's parents were, but Duncan and I, we are over, and have been over for a long time. You Logan Echolls, are who I love, who I want to be with, who I want to spend the rest of my life, and nothing is gonna stop that from happening, especially not Duncan Kane. (With that Logan smiled at his wife, and daughter, and turned off the TV)

Keith, Alicia, Wallace and Darryl has just finished dinner when the news broke on the TV. The all stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. Keith sighed, thinking why oh why on Logan and Veronica's happiest day of their lives, did Duncan Kane have to return to ruin it. The four of them cleaned up and then headed out to the hospital, knowing the happy couple might well know about the heir's return. Mac and Parker has gone to Loganand Veronica's house to pick upsome things before meeting Weevil and Dick to grab some food, then head back to the hospital. When the girls arrived at the diner, word had already spread that Duncan was returning, which concerned Mac who overheard a waitress discussing it with her table. The girls grabbed a table and wited for the guys. A few minutes later, Weevil and Dick arrived looking as concerned ad Mac.

**Mac:** _(waving at DIck and Weevil who were looking for the girls)_ Over here guys!

**Parker:** _(concerned)_ Hey guys, what's wrong you look frazzled.

**Weevil:** We heard on the radio on the way over here that Duncan Kane is back in the country, free and clear of all charges

**Parker:** _(confused)_ So, is that a good thing, or no

**Dick:** I guess, but the golden boy better know his place, and leave Logan and Veronica alone to live happily ever after, like they are suppose to

**Parker:** _(even more confused)_ why do you call him the golden boy, and why would he bother Logan and Veronica

**Mac:** Duncan was known in high school, as the golden boy

**Weevil:** Duncan was Logan's best friend, and Vee's ex, but he got some other girl pregnant when he and Vee were apart, and kept it from here when he found out

**Dick:** That other girl, was Meg, the girl Logan and Veronica named their daughter after, who died after complications from the delivery

**Parker:** _(understanding)_ she was the only survivior of the bus crash

**Mac:** Yes, and she made Veronica and Duncan protect her baby from her religious freak parents, so Duncan fled the country

**Weevil:** When he left, he and Veronica were still together, they didn't technically break up

**Parker:** Ok well, he left her, so they technically break up, at least that is usually how it works.

**Dick:** Well, let's hope he takes the news of them married, and with a child, differently than he did in high school when he found out they were dating

**Parker:** What did he do

**Dick:** He destroyed a SUV with a shovel

**Parker:** _(shocked)_ What!

**Weevil:** He has some type of disorder that can cause episodes of rage

**Mac:** Maybe we should get our food to go, and head to the hospital, Logan and Veronica might have heard the news and they might need us.

Everyone agreed, and they put in their order. The filled Parker in on everything so she could make more sense of it all and when their food was ready they headed out to Neptune General Memorial Hospital. Meanwhile, the Kane family was returning to the home, that was blanketed with news reporters, and papparazzi. Lily waved to all the cameras while Duncan tried to shield her from them as they made their way into the house. After getting settled, Duncan put lily down for bed, and then joined his parents hwo were watching TV in the living room.

**Duncan:** What are you watching

**Jake:** Some of the news coverage

**Duncan:** (snorting) why, living it wasn't enough

**Celeste:** Just getting a feel for public opinion is all, (Celeste's phone rings and she immediately answers. The call is very evasive and both Duncan and Jake look at her with confusion)

**Jake:** Celeste, who was that

**Celeste:** That was Della Spencer, the Head of Neptune General Memorial Hospital Fundraising Committee

**Jake:** Oh, everything ok

**Celeste:** _(nervously)_ Yes, she called to congratulate us on Duncan and Lily's return, and give me some juicy gossip

**Jake:** Is that all, seemed kind of cryptic for just that

**Duncan:** _(rolling his eyes)_ She was probably calling to fill mom in about all the gossip going on about me right now, she is such a nosy witch

**Celeste:** _(chuckling)_ Actually no, but you might be interested in what she had to say

**Duncan:** Oh, now why would I be interested in any gossip here in Neptune

**Celeste:** _(boasting)_ It seems Veronica gave birth to her and Logan's daughter, Megan Lynn this morning, and both mother and daughter are doing well

**Duncan:** Wonderful. I will have to stop by and see them soon

**Jake:** _(angrily)_ Really Celeste, was that necessary, he just found out about everything with them, did you have to rub it in, he is hurting right now

**Celeste:** God Jake, he isn't a kid anymore, things have changed. Veronica and Logan are happy, they have their family and he needs to accept it so he can move on. His main focus should be Lily and himself

**Jake:** I know, he needs to make Lily a priority and getting his diploma or GED so he can try to do something with his life

**Celeste:** Yes well he won't be able to do that, if he is chasing around Veronica hoping she will leave Logan to come back to him.

Duncan checks on Lily and then heads to his own room. The news of Veronica giving birth to her daughter with Logan stings, and he can't help but wonder if his return will change things between the happy couple. He hopes so. He loves Veronica, and wants her back in his life, but he also wants her to be happy, and if she is truly happy with Logan, him being friends with both of them again would be great. Meanwhile, at the hospital Veronica as finished the most recent feeding for Megan and has nestled her back into her bassinette, when Keith and Alicia enter the room

**Keith:** Hey honey, may we come in

**Veronica:** _(smiling)_ of course dad, just got done feeding Megan, she is down again

**Keith:** _(looking at Veronica's bed)_ and I see Logan is down as well

**Veronica:** _(chuckling)_ yes he was exhausted, and after hearing about Duncan

**Keith:** Yes we heard, it was on the news at the house, what do you think about it

**Alicia:** It has to be weird after all this time, for him to come home

**Veronica:** I am happy for Duncan and Lily that they can come home, but nothing will change for me or for Logan, we are right were we want to be, with each other

**Keith:** Well knowing Duncan he won't like this, and I have to say I am concerned with him being around you all with his medical condition, after five years who knows how things are with him with that

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Dad I get it, we don't know what he has done in the last five years, if he was able to get what he needed to be ok medically, but I would hope with him in the run with his daughter he would do what he needed to to make sure he would be ok

Keith, Alicia, and Veronica continue to talk about Duncan's return and it's impact, while cooing over baby Megan. A little while later, Logan is now awake, and he joins them in the discussion, and when their friend arrive they all express concern as well over his return.

**Logan:** Ok guys this is how it is, this will not, I repeat no effect Veronica and I. We talked we know where wach other stands, we are together, were we want to be, where we belong, and there is nothing Duncan Kane is gonna do about it.

The next morning Keith has made his way to Dog Beach to take Backup for a run. At the same time, Duncan has brought Lily to the beach, to play. When Keith spots Duncan and Lily he abruptly stops. He isn't sure he wants to deal witht he young man today, but when Duncan spots him and begins to gather up Lily and walk over, he really ha sno choice.

**Duncan:** Mr. Mars, it has been a long time how are you?

**Keith:** I am fine Duncan, and how are you?

**Duncan:** I am well sir, glad to be home, and get back to my life,the life I left behind _(that last statement makes Keith cringe)_

**Keith:** Alot has happened since you have been gone, people change

**Duncan:** So I heard. I heard Logan and Veronica reunited and got married, and now, now I hear they have a new baby.

**Keith:** Yes Logan and Veronica are married, and now have a child, they are very very happy

**Duncan**: yes well, it is not that I don't believe you, but I would like to hear that from Veronica herself, I mean I just learned of all this yesterday, so I am still kind of in shock

**Keith:** _(smiling)_ Then maybe you should ask her yourself, hopefully then you will start looking for that someone special who is out there waiting for you

Duncan decides to not waste anytime. He needs to see Veronica, find out if her realtionship woth Logan is as real as everyone says it is, if it is, then he has no choice, he will move on, if not, he will stake his claim. So he grabs Lily and heads out to the hospital to see Veronica. When he arrives, he spots Dick and Mac outside the main enterance talking.

**Duncan:** Dick, Mac, hold on there._ (Duncan picks up Lily and makes his way over)_

**Dick:** Oh crap, what the hell is he doing here.

**Mac:** Be cool Dick, he may just be here to see the happy family

**Dick:** _(snorting)_ Yeah right

**Duncan:** Hey guys how are you?

**Mac:** We are good, are you here to see Logan, Veronica and baby Megan

**Lily:** baby Megan? who is baby Megan

**Dick:** Logan and Veronica's new daughter

**Duncan:** Yes, we are here to see the happy family

**Dick:** Well, I don't think there is anything wrong with you seeing them, as long as you are here to be supportive of Logan and Veronica and their new daughter, otherwise you should go

**Mac:** Duncan, Logan and Veronica are very happy. If you are here to try to win her back, it ain't gonna happen.

**Duncan:** I get it Mac really, I just want to hear it from Veronica. This is all kind of a shock for me, I had no idea they were even together.

**Dick:** Ok. Well maybe when she tells you to take a hike you will listen, and she will Duncan.

Duncan makes his way into the hospital, and Dick texts Logan to tell him Duncan is on his way up to Veronica's room. Outside the room Weevil, Parker, and Wallace are there. When they see Duncan get off the elevator with Lily, they are immediately concerned. Meanwhile, Logan has informed Veronica that Duncan is here with Lily and that according to Dick came here to hear from Veronica that she is happy

**Veronica:** Really?

**Logan:** Yes really? He says he and Mac were outside when he arrived and he made it clear that he will only take your word that you two are done

**Veronica:** I guess I will have to tell him then, and make myself clear, you are the only one I love and want to be with.

**Logan:** Well that is fine, but I am not leaving the room under any circumstances, after your dad's call about his run in with Duncan, I am not leaving you alone with him

**Veronica:** I undertsand, _(sighing)_ let's get this over with

There is a commotion outside the room. Logan rolls his eyes as he makes his way over to the door. Duncan is trying to push his way into the room, but Wallace, and Weevil are having none of it.

**Duncan:** What is your guys problem, let me in

**Weevil:** Not unless they want you in there, (Logan chuckles as he watched out the door. He can't wait for Duncan to be put in his place) and I am pretty sure if you are here to cause trouble for them they don't want you in there

**Logan:** Guys, guys enough, DK is fine, he can come in

**Wallace:** You sure man.

**Logan:** Of course, Ronnie and I would love for Duncan to come in and see our beautiful daughter, _(the last comment makes Duncan a little nervous)_ Come on in DK, but why don't you let Lily stay out here for now

**Duncan:** _(angrily)_ With them, sorry don't think so?

**Logan:** Parker can watch him, she is great with kids, and is a teacher so Lily will be fine with her

**Duncan:** Ok _(When he enters Veronica is on the bed feeding her and Logan's daughter. She looks so beautiful he thinks to himself) _

**Veronica:** _(looking up from the baby)_ Hey Duncan, so glad you came to see us. Logan and I are very happy you and Lily are home, and can be a apart of our lives, and our family

**Duncan:** _(nervously)_ Ummmm, we are glad to be home as well. Logan, is it possible I can talk to Veronica alone

**Veronica:** _(adamently)_ Sorry Duncan, Logan stays. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Logan, he is after all my husband

**Duncan:** _(nervously) _Well that is kind of the problem.

**Veronica:** What is, that Logan is my husband.

**Duncan:** Yes, I mean, I always thought when I came back, we would reunite

**Veronica:** _(laughing)_ Duncan come on, did you honestly think I would put my life on hold, I mean I had no idea how long you would be gone.

**Duncan:** If you really truly loved me, yes

**Veronica:** Duncan, a part of me will always love you, but my heart, my whole heart belongs to one person and one person only, and that is Logan.

**Logan:** I know the last five years have been hard DK, but if it was meant to be, it would be you she was with and not me, no matter the circumstances. You had to know she wouldn't just stop her life, and pine away for your return, not knowing when and if that was even gonna happen

**Duncan:** I know, and I get it. I guess I just had to know, had to find out for myself that this was real. Before he died Clarence kept me up to date on things or so I thought. Apparently he kept your guys relationship from me, which gave me the hope that Veronica and I would be together. I didn't know about you guys til I got on the plane to come home

**Veronica:** I am sorry Duncan that our relationship was kept from you, but truth be told it wasn't that big of a shock was it.

**Duncan:** I guess not, _(pausing)_ I kind of suspected you still loved Logan when we got back together, but as time went on when you guys hadn't got back together, I thought maybe you really didn't love him like I thought. It will take some getting used to I guess, but I am really happy for you guys.

**Logan:** Thanks. So now what, what are your plans.

**Duncan:** Well I need to go and get my diploma, although my dad says I could easily just take the GED. Contrary to popular belief, _(chuckling)_ dad won't just hand me a job, I got to earn it.

**Veronica:** You will be fine, and Duncan, I am really sorry this came out of nowhere for you, if we had a way to get the news to you we would have

**Duncan:** It is ok. I guess Clarence never thought I would get to be able to come home, so he gave me hope, but I wish he would of told me the truth, it would of been easier, but I will be fine. I got Lily to keep me busy, and of course getting other parts of my life on track.

**Logan:** Speaking of Lily, why don't you go get her, and bring her in to see us, I am sure she will love seeing us, and baby Megan

**Duncan:** Of course but before she gets to see baby megan, any chance I can hold her first

**Veronica:** _(laughing)_ of course

**Duncan:** She is adorable, and I have to say when I heard you guys were naming her Megan I teared up a bit, I mean it brought so many memories flooding back

**Logan:** Meg was our friend too, and it seemed, it just seemed right

**Duncan:** _(smiling)_ Yes well what is really poignant is you all givI think I am gonna go get Lily now

**Veronica:** Ok, where is she

**Duncan:** She is with Parker?

**Veronica:** Oh, well she is in good hands then.

A few minutes later Duncan brings in Lily, and the rest of Logan and Veronica's friends join them, with all of the issues of the past resolved. The all chat and catch Duncan up on all that has happened, most of which he knew about. The all laugh and enjoy their time together not knowing there was a real threat to all of their happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a update for everyone. My computer recently crashed and with the holidays I wasn't able to get it fixed until this past Friday. I have been working and should have an update for this story by weeks end.


End file.
